Main:Natsumi Sasada
Tokyo, Japan |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2007-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Nippon Sports Science University Teikyo High School (former) |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Yayoi Sasada |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}} Natsumi Sasada (born August 31 in Tokyo) is an elite Japanese gymnast. She competed at the 2010 Youth Olympics and is the 2013 and 2014 Japanese National Champion. She trains at Nippon Sports Science University, after graduating from Teikyo High School, and is coached by her mother, Yayoi Sasada. Junior Career Sasada's international debut came at the 2009 Australian Youth Olympic Festival, winning uneven bars gold, and team and all-around silver medals. She competed at the Japan Junior International, where she won silver in the all-around, uneven bars and balance beam. Sasada won silver in the all-around at the Japanese Nationals in 2010. She made her international debut that year at the City of Jesolo Trophy, where she won bronze in the team final. Later that year, she competed at the inaugural Youth Olympics, placing fourth in the all-around and on vault. Senior Career 2011-2013 Sasada made her senior debut at the 2011 Cottbus World Cup, placing eighth on uneven bars and fourth on beam. She went on to win another silver in the all-around at the Japanese Nationals. After being left off the Japanese Olympic team, she continued to compete in 2013, winning another team bronze at the City of Jesolo Trophy, and winning the all-around title at the Japanese National Championships. She won silver in the all-around at the NHK Cup in early June. At the end of June, she was named to the Japanese team for the World Championships in Antwerp, Belgium. In qualifications, Sasada competed in the fourth subdivision. She qualified in seventeenth to the all-around, and as the third reserve to the uneven bars final. She placed twenty-third in the all-around. In December, she won gold on beam and bronze on floor at the Toyota International. 2014 In early March, she was named to the Japanese team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo There, she contributed to Japan's bronze medal finish, and placed fourth on beam and tenth in the all-around. In May, she defended her National All-Around title and won the NHK Cup in June. In July, she placed eighth on floor at the Japanese Individual Nationals and was named to the Japanese team for the World Championships in Nanning, China.Worlds There, she helped the Japanese team place eighth in the team final and finished twentieth in the all-around. After the World Championships, she competed at the Japan Team Championships in November, winning team gold. In December, she returned to the Toyota International, winning silver on floor. 2015 In January, she competed at the WOGA Classic, winning floor exercise gold, all-around and uneven bars bronze, and placing fouth on beam. In March, she placed eighth at the AT&T American Cup after a fall on floor. She went on to place fourth in the all-around at the Japanese National Championships in late April and win silver at the NHK Cup in May. In June, she placed eighth on floor at the Japanese Individual Nationals and was named to the Japanese teams for the Universiade and World Championships. At the Universiade, she won team silver, all-around bronze, and placed fifth on floor and eighth on beam. In late July, she competed at the Asian Championships in Hiroshima, winning team gold in front of the home crowd. Afterwards, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, helping the Japanese team to fifth place, their highest placement in a World team final. 2016 Sasada started off the season by placing ninth in the all-around at the Japanese National Championships in early April. She went on to place an improved fifth at the NHK Cup in May. In June, she placed fourth on floor exercise and eighth on uneven bars at the Japanese Individual National Championships. She was named an alternate to the Japanese Olympic team.alternate 2017 Sasada continued to compete after Rio, tying for sixth in the all-around with Sae Miyakawa at the Japanese National Championships in April. At the Japanese Individual Nationals in June, she won silver on beam and placed eighth on floor. She competed at the Universiade in Taiwan in August, winning silver on beam, bronze with her team, and placing fifth in the all-around and eighth on floor. Medal Count Floor Music 2009-2010 - "Mr. Pinstripe Suit" by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy 2014 - "Night on Disco Mountain" by David Shire/ "Das Aquarium" by Andre Rieu 2015 - "Besame Mucho" References